Erik
Description Name: "Oh, I'm Erik, and you are..?" Age: "I guess... From those options... Somewhere around adult, but if we're talking mentally, well..." (He's 22) Gender: "I'm a dude. But, more importantly... You?" Jewels:1,295,177 (He uses a credit card) Guild: "I'm part of a Dark Guild... 'Kao o Kaeru.' It's more about freedom for me, y'know? Dunno why people think we're evil. We just get the job done.") Guild Mark: "It's spread out, across my back. It's a ''Blue-ish Green Magic: "Archive. It's pretty nifty, if I do say so myself. I'm also trying to dabble in the rune arts, it's a magic called 'Dark Ecriture.' In all honesty, I can't pull it off... At all, really." Rank: "Maybe I should ask about that... Hmm... Well, I'm a pretty high priority. Kind of a big shot."(He's a Scale) Bio: "Ugh... Fine. Let's start from the beginning. You know what...? Nevermind you can read this yourself. Here." ' An archive screen appears, before it's shoved into your face, on it is a lot of useless information, such as age, height, blood type, etc. Damn. He's in pretty good shape, but magic takes a decent toll on the body. It scrolls down to show a background of Erik. Erik Groswing was born in----- "Oh whoops. Sorry. Let me just keep scrolling down. I added them to the archive myself. This is the boring version." History The Life of Erik Groswing, a Retelling ''Okay, so we're gonna skip all the baby gibber gabber. I came out of my mother, and I lived a happy childhood, blah, blah, blah. Anyways, life started to pick up for me, when I could read. I was a bloodhound, when it came to knowledge. In fact, I spent most of my life at the library... One day, the librarian, who I was a good acquaintance with at this point, finally decided he was sick of my face every day... Atleast, that's how he introduced the joke, so he said that if I promised to keep with it, he'd teach me a way to read anywhere. It wasn't even a choice for me, more like a wait, while my moth formed the word yes. That's how I learned my Archive. It was the first major step in the rest of my life... Kinda a big deal, for a librarian, right? Archive Magic is a beautiful thing. You can learn all sorts of things from it... And I did. By the age of ten, I could use Archive with the best of them. Kinda a cool prospect, I guess. Must mean I'm a prodigy or something. Life was easy for awhile, but everybody knows that life isn't life, without a complication. So... It happened. My father got cancer. I mean, it isn't a casual thing, but hey, I can't post some picture of me crying... Well, yes I can, but I won't. So stop archiving me, asking me to. AND DON'T EVEN LOOK ME UP, CREEPS! So. My dad, the only worker in our family, was told he was terminally ill... He took it pretty well. My mom, didn't. I went to work for a guild, I was 14, at this point, and I needed to get some cash. I couldn't find a sanctioned guild that would take me though... Dark times call for dark measures. I ended up in a pretty scary place, at least it was at first. That's when I started to study the runes, but we'll get back to that. The guild and I are all cool, now. Anyways, my father passed away, when I was 16... My mom... Well, she took her life. It sucked... A lot. And I cried... A lot. The guild got me through it, though. I made some friends, did some research... I was the info guy, and that's to be expected, with my magic, right..? Well, I got sick of it. So I started doing some 'personal' resource. I'm still an intellectual kinda guy, so learning some super aggressive magic just isn't me. I began to look around, and eventually I found an old piece of information, about 2 years back, on what was virtually another language. It was a magic, based around written runes. Dark Ecriture. It was amazing. A whole new world of knowledge, needless to say, I soaked it up, but it's not easy. Since then, I've just been living with the guild, but... I don't stay in the shadows, like most people in my position. In fact, I sometimes offer my help as a rogue mage, when I cross a group of questing newbies. My guild mark is on my upper right back, under the shoulder blade. It's covered by my shirt... You can't really go around rocking a dark guild tat. That kinda stuff gets you into a bit of a bad spot. Author's note: If you've read all of this, I hope you're a girl, and you'd love to hook up. A warning is needed though: I'm completely cute, charming, and a total flirt. If you're woo-ed easily, you should avoid this encounter.'''